Cache/Ironmarch gives Bay'ah to the Khalifa
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=4349.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 12, 2016 09:44:47 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Ironmarch gives Bay'ah to the Khalifa Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The World » Alliance Announcements » Ironmarch gives Bay'ah to the Khalifa « previous next » Print Pages: 1 Author Topic: Ironmarch gives Bay'ah to the Khalifa (Read 216 times) Jenkins Jr. Member Offline 96 Personal Text The Goons are the Salaf Ironmarch gives Bay'ah to the Khalifa « on: June 14, 2016, 11:41:16 AM » In the name of Allah, the Most Gracious, the Most Merciful. Quote from: Sura 9:5: And when the sacred months are passed, kill those who join other gods with God wherever ye shall find them; and seize them, besiege them, and lay wait for them with every kind of ambush: but if they shall convert, and observe prayer, and pay the obligatory alms, then let them go their way, for God is Gracious, Merciful. After expelling the kuffar from Dar Al-Islam, creating many martyrs in Nukehavistan and sending the Serbian invaders to Jahannam against impossible odds. Despite being permissible to break their fast, our Mujahideen fought without food or drink for many days, and were rewarded many hasanat for their piety. The leader of Ironmarch swore bay'ah to Abubakar Al Jenqiyyeh Al Qureyshi, and created hudnah with the Ummah. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4eGEwkRtQB0 Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=39 Khalifa of Jaish Al Adna Al Salaf Jenkins Jr. Member Offline 96 Personal Text The Goons are the Salaf Re: Ironmarch gives Bay'ah to the Khalifa « Reply #1 on: June 14, 2016, 11:49:10 AM » In infidelsp33k, this means we MDOAP now. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=39 Khalifa of Jaish Al Adna Al Salaf S--19 Sr. Member Offline 374 Re: Ironmarch gives Bay'ah to the Khalifa « Reply #2 on: June 14, 2016, 11:57:09 AM » Jew removal when? Mafish Halawa Min Gheir Nar brother. Logged Pleasantly sized cuck here: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=67188 Biggest cuck in this alliance: http://www.blocgame.com/alliancestats.php?allianceid=2286 PrinceOfPersia Hero Member Offline 1736 Personal Text We were Persians n Sheit Re: Ironmarch gives Bay'ah to the Khalifa « Reply #3 on: June 14, 2016, 08:29:45 PM » PrinceOfPersia "Can Raid" List: Ironmarch Logged AKA Pars The Mojahedin Rule Iran Status: RP ded http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58128 PrinceOfPersia Hero Member Offline 1736 Personal Text We were Persians n Sheit Re: Ironmarch gives Bay'ah to the Khalifa « Reply #4 on: June 14, 2016, 08:30:58 PM » Also make them all swear allegiance to Allah by reciting the Shadadha or make them buy Jisya Logged AKA Pars The Mojahedin Rule Iran Status: RP ded http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58128 S--19 Sr. Member Offline 374 Re: Ironmarch gives Bay'ah to the Khalifa « Reply #5 on: June 15, 2016, 02:47:28 PM » Quote from: PrinceOfPersia on June 14, 2016, 08:30:58 PM Also make them all swear allegiance to Allah by reciting the Shadadha or make them buy Jisya Jizya is for non-believing pigs. Logged Pleasantly sized cuck here: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=67188 Biggest cuck in this alliance: http://www.blocgame.com/alliancestats.php?allianceid=2286 PrinceOfPersia Hero Member Offline 1736 Personal Text We were Persians n Sheit Re: Ironmarch gives Bay'ah to the Khalifa « Reply #6 on: June 15, 2016, 04:16:06 PM » Quote from: S--19 on June 15, 2016, 02:47:28 PM Jizya is for non-believing pigs. But you are Kuffar? Logged AKA Pars The Mojahedin Rule Iran Status: RP ded http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58128 S--19 Sr. Member Offline 374 Re: Ironmarch gives Bay'ah to the Khalifa « Reply #7 on: June 16, 2016, 11:19:19 AM » Quote from: PrinceOfPersia on June 15, 2016, 04:16:06 PM But you are Kuffar? As much of a kuffar as you. Logged Pleasantly sized cuck here: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=67188 Biggest cuck in this alliance: http://www.blocgame.com/alliancestats.php?allianceid=2286 PrinceOfPersia Hero Member Offline 1736 Personal Text We were Persians n Sheit Re: Ironmarch gives Bay'ah to the Khalifa « Reply #8 on: June 16, 2016, 12:11:54 PM » Quote from: S--19 on June 16, 2016, 11:19:19 AM As much of a kuffar as you. ... Logged AKA Pars The Mojahedin Rule Iran Status: RP ded http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58128 Print Pages: 1 « previous next » My Community » The World » Alliance Announcements » Ironmarch gives Bay'ah to the Khalifa SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2